1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to information processing systems, and more particularly to a methodology and system for providing computer notification of prioritized messages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer desktop environments of all major operating systems support multi-threaded processing and multiple window displays. Separate running computer processes or applications are represented by graphical interfaces in separate desktop windows. Many users try to maximize their usable display space by using large monitors or possibly using multiple monitors to display multiple overlapping windows on the display.
A screensaver for a computer work station provides a computer user with the means of manually or automatically obscuring the display when the computer user is either absent or inactive at the work station for some period of time. In operation, the screensaver blanks the display or presents an attractive pattern or image, which is usually repetitively displayed until the user engages the computer. Although screensaver functions are successful in obscuring the entire display, there are certain types of information the user would like to continue to observe or monitor even while the screensaver is in operation. In particular, there are certain prioritized messages and notifications that would be preferable to receive, but are otherwise hidden by the screensaver. For example, it would be desirable for the user to see, either briefly or permanently, instant message windows, new email subject lines, severe weather alerts, stock ticker information or alerts, etc. Unfortunately, with screensaver functionality currently provided in modern computer systems, prioritized messages generated by executing processes communicating new and possibly time-critical information are hidden from view by the screensaver and cannot be observed by the user.